<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dawn, Part One by UnholyKrow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607892">Dawn, Part One</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyKrow/pseuds/UnholyKrow'>UnholyKrow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dawn, and related works [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Additional Characters to be added, Background War, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Kidnapping, King Baumas is an Asshole, Magic, Midna is half Twili half Hylian, Midna is zelda's aunt, Midna's colleague (this is a warning), Midnas thirsty, Original Monster(s), Politics, Queen is also half Twili half Hylian, Tag Suggestions Welcome, considering treason, experimentation on creatures, gerudo culture eventually, magic reacts to emotions, oc insert as link, racism but kinda barely, reincarnation oc insert, soft gore (?), villain zelda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:59:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyKrow/pseuds/UnholyKrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With that revelation, Link thought back to her trip to the grocery store. There wasn't much information that could clue her in to her death, just that it was still so late, it could be considered early morning by some people. She and her roommate (what was her name...?) goofed off in a few isles, giggling uncontrollably from the lack of sleep, throwing what they had come for in the buggy, and then- nothing. She couldn't remember checking out. She couldn't remember leaving the store if even she did.</p><p>(What was her name before?)</p><p>Link was disturbed by the lack of memories, whole chunks of her previous life just... cut out. Who was she anymore?</p><p>And then, as her new mom wrapped her up and secured her against her chest, Link decided it didn't really matter anymore. Not now anyway.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dawn, and related works [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Baby blue eyes flew open to the feeling of something horribly wrong. Her ears twitched at the sound of humming coming from the other room, and while she was certain she had heard the song somewhere before she couldn't exactly put her finger on it. She closed her eyes as a headache pulsed painfully. Everything was strange and weird. What she saw of the room she didn't recognize, only that it was made mostly of wood and stone.</p><p>An unfamiliar cry bubbled from her throat, along with big crocodile tears spilling from her eyes. The humming stopped, and footsteps thundered as someone ran for her. Everything was confusing, and her head only ached worse as she tried to remember how she got here. The last thing she really remembered was... her roommate pulling her away from her game so they could go grocery shopping. But after that? Nothing.</p><p>"Oh, Link," a voice cooed from above her. Another babyish cry wailed out, and the unknown person picked her up and held her against a warm, soft chest. Her... Link? Her arms flailed about, her proportions seemed all wrong and off and unfamiliar, as she tried to make sense of what exactly was happening.</p><p>As the woman began rocking her, a breeze came through the open window, and Link calmed down just enough to stop crying.</p><p>"Oh, my poor baby Link," a kiss was pressed against her forehead, "Are you hungry?" the woman... mother? kept rocking Link as she walked into a different room, one that looked to be a simple living room that connected to a kitchen. The kitchen was oddly bare of a stove, a refrigerator, and anything else that seemed like it would need electricity to work.</p><p>It was only after the woman sat on the couch and pulled the top of her maternity dress down, did Link realize she was a baby now. Eating was awkward.</p><p>With that revelation, Link thought back to her trip to the grocery store. There wasn't much information that could clue her in to her death, just that it was still so late, it could be considered early morning by some people. She and her roommate (what was her name...?) goofed off in a few isles, gigglinguncontrollably from the lack of sleep, throwing what they had come for in the buggy, and then- nothing. She couldn't remember checking out. She couldn't remember leaving the store if even she did.</p><p>(What was her name before?)</p><p>Link was disturbed by the lack of memories, whole chunks of her previous life just... cut out. Who was she anymore?</p><p>And then, as her new mom wrapped her up and secured her against her chest, Link decided it didn't really matter anymore. Not now anyway.</p><p>Her mother began humming the infuriatingly familiar song again as she opened the door, revealing a bright day. The breeze blew past them, ruffling her tufts of golden blond hair. The weather was cool, with multi-colored leaves raining down with every breeze</p><p>Link looked around at the wooden and stone homes that looked as if they came out of a history book, and watched as women in dresses and aprons walked along a dirt road, most of them carrying either a basket or a child, greeted her mother. She learned her mother's name was Thesia and knew everyone in the town.</p><p>The entire town felt like what Link assumed it was like to live in medieval times. There was no modern electricity, no modern shops, no asphalt roads, nothing that had once been familiar to her. It was like she had been thrown back in time.</p><p>Thesia walked into a small clearing with rows of stacked stone, with words in an unfamiliar language carved into them. The clearing was separated from the forest by a stone wall that came up to Thesia's hip. Her footsteps became quieter, she walked slower, and she kneeled before a stack of stones she had been looking for. Opening her satchel, she pulled out an apple, a wedge of cheese, and a large sturdy cup made of wood and metal.</p><p>Thesia placed the food on a wooden plate, and set it in front of the stones.</p><p>"Hello love," she whispered, "I've brought Link."</p><p><em>Oh</em>, Link thought, <em>A graveyard. My... my dad's dead.</em></p><p>"She's growing up so fast, darling, you would adore her," Thesia said, and then sighed. Link wasn't entirely sure how she felt about that, she had never met the man before, and now she never would.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Your father was a brave man, Link," There was a quiet pause, a stutter in her breathing, "You should have had the chance to meet him, and I'm sorry they took that away from you."</p><hr/><p>Hooves pounded against a dirt path as Queen Delilah rode with her son and their guards. Dmitri had just recently turned 6 years, and since he had just barely started learning how to ride, he shared a saddle with his mother. He held on tightly, grinning as the wind blew furiously through his hair.</p><p>"We're nearly there, dear Dmitri," Delilah said, urging her horse faster through the woods. It was only when the forest was so thick that midday looked to be dusk did they allow the horses to rest. The trees were so thick that not even three men stretching their arms around it would not meet each other's fingers, and so tall that Dmitri thought they could reach the clouds.</p><p>"Special plants grow here, love." Delilah began her lecture, dismounting from her horse and sitting in the center of a patch of bioluminescent flowers, "This is a place of constant twilight, so the barrier between here and my father's homeland is at its thinnest. Seeds cross over, and plant themselves, allowing them to grow.</p><p>"But it also means that monsters from over there can cross over too, so stay close."</p><p>"Is that why we bring guards?" Dmitri asked, settling in his mother's lap and looking up at her.</p><p>Her dark red eyes softened in amusement, "No. I'm more than capable of handling a few rowdy pests myself. No, your father insisted on them in case of Gerudo ambushes." Her face hardened as she looked forwards, watching the guards lead the horses to the pond, and muttered something in a language Dmitri was still learning, but couldn't understand the words just yet.</p><p>"This is a very special place for our family, Dmitri. This was where my mother, still just a princess at the time, met my father. He tried to woo her, bringing her flowers, gifts, and food all from his home. She wasn't impressed," Delilah laughed, "But then she learned what exactly she could do with them."</p><p>Dmitri listened intently to his mother's words, soaking the information up like a sponge as she held up a flower and began explaining its anatomy and properties to him.</p><p>However, nearly half an hour later, one of the guards shouted in surprise. Delilah shot up, hiding her son in a bush, and drew her sword, racing towards the soldiers.</p><p>"My Queen!" the guard startled, "It's- we found a body."</p><p>"Start scouting the area, there may be enemies still near," she ordered, turning to the other soldier still investigating the body. The body was a young Hylian woman soaked in blood, well hidden in a hollowed tree, curled up with her back to the entrance. The wounds they were able to see were odd, not unlike an animal attack but the sheer size of the thing the wounds suggested... It wasn't natural.</p><p>A baby's cry broke the silence. Delilah shoved the soldier aside, moving the corpse to reveal a baby, still alive, in her arms. Their face was splattered in blood, and it was clear they were getting cold.</p><p>"Dmitri! We're heading back!" Delilah called out, placing the still crying baby in the soldiers. arms, and retying her cape so she could carry the baby herself back to the castle.</p><p>"Is that a baby?!" Dmitri shouted, running as his mother got on their horse, and climbing on behind her.</p><p>"Yes, and we have to get her to Mipheish and Ceri immediately." She urged her horse as fast as she dared, dust kicking up as the soldiers scrambled to mount and ride after the trio. By the time she got out of the forest, the sun was beginning to set, but they continued.</p><p>Hooves pounded on stone as the Queen crossed the massive bridge leading into the city that surrounded the castle, her red eyes glowing as she threw an arm out, forcing the gate to rise just enough for her to pass through safely. Guards shouted in the towers framing it, running like chickens that had just lost their heads as they tried to figure out what was going on. She released her grip on the gate as soon as she passed through, hearing the soldiers following her skid to a stop as it slammed down.</p><p>She paid no mind to the civilians she disturbed as she raced through the streets, glancing down to check on the silent babe wrapped in her cape.</p><p>Once she reached the stables, she quickly dismounted, careful not to dislodge Dmitri in her haste. Winds pushed at her, urging her to go faster as she ran through the halls of her home, taking the corners sharply and pushing aside anyone who got in her way. She slid to a stop in front of the infirmary door, slamming it open.</p><p>"Mipheish! Wake up!" Delilah strode across the room and pounded her fist on a wooden door that hid the doctor's private quarters. "Mipheish!"</p><p>The door yanked open, revealing a wizened old man, "What?! What could Possibly-" he froze as soon as he laid his eyes on the baby, "Oh goddess."</p><p>"Please," Delilah begged, handing the baby to him once he reached his arms out, "Please, anything you can do, do it."</p><p>"Of course, of course." he brought the baby to a cot and laid her down, "Well, she's much too cold... hmm... and hungry."</p><p>"I'll have to find a wet nurse," Delilah said, mostly to herself.</p><p>"And- oh! Congratulations, my Queen, Link is nearly a year old. Hmm... oh this is concerning." Mipheish adjusted his reading glasses and continued to read the rest of the letter he had found wrapped up in the blanket with Link.</p><p>"It appears that it's not <em>just</em> the Gerudo's that are a problem." He handed Delilah the letter to read it herself. Her eyes quickly scanned the letter and shut once she got to the reason the woman had been found dead.</p><p>"Ah, shit." Delilah sighed, "I need to speak to my... <em>husband</em>."</p><p>"Hm. Boy, go fetch the mage, she needs to scan the little one."</p><p>"Yessir!"</p><hr/><p>"And what of our men in the Eastern Outposts?" King Baumas asked, rubbing a hand down his face. It was getting far too late in the night to continue the meeting, but Baumas continued on as he didn't want to waste any more of his time on this. He had a war to win, after all.</p><p>The General of the eastern battalions stood, unfurling a scroll, "We've pressed in, but have been met with resistance. The Gerudo's took out several squads as soon as we crossed the border. Those who didn't die in the ambush perished later from wounds, sickness or-"</p><p>The door to the war room slammed open, sending every soldier to draw their swords and prepare for battle, then immediately kneeling before the Queen.</p><p>"My <em>dearest</em>,” she paused for an uncomfortable amount of time, "husband. I am here to inform you... that we have a problem."</p><p>The silence stretched on as she stared him down.</p><p>"We-"</p><p>"There are reports of an..." Delilah paused again as Baumas sighed in frustration, "Abomination attacking nearby towns. My guards and I have found a victim of one of the abominations in the forest. Dead, unfortunately, and I had no choice but to respect her last dying wish, and have adopted her daughter."</p><p>"What."</p><p>"I said," she spoke slowly, her red eyes widening and her mouth stretching into a mockery of a smile, showing far too many teeth, "That there is a threat. To my people. They are killing my people, and supposedly cannot be stopped. Weapons don't scratch them, arrows don't penetrate them, and spears bounce right off of them."</p><p>The following silence was deafening, as they all knew that wasn't what King Baumas wanted to learn more about.</p><p>His face twisted into a grimace, "We can't spare any extra soldiers during this war."</p><p>"You are driving us into extinction."</p><p>"Better extinction than creating filthy hybrids."</p><p>The temperature in the room dropped, sending the already cold room frigid. The Generals shifted, an unwilling audience caught in the literal middle of their quarrel. It was so quiet they were sure they could hear the minish sneaking about between the walls.</p><p>"Remember who put you here," Delilah said, magic dancing between her fingers as she considered mariticide. It wasn't as if he was helping the kingdom any, if anything Delilah was sure there would be a celebration. She was certain that she could end the ridiculous war over territory, and could fix the economy if she just...</p><p>But no, marriage was absolute in the eyes of Hylia, and she was bound by magic to bring no harm to him. She sighed and allowed the magic to dissipate. If it wasn't for those damned ancient Hylian laws, Baumas wouldn't have been able to do any harm in the first place.</p><p>A cough sounded from behind her. Delilah turned to see a nervous scout, looking weary and ruffled from traveling and possible battle. He bowed deeply to her, then stepped forward as she moved to the side.</p><p>"My King," he greeted, bowing shallowly, "I've come with news from Raoru. An impossible monster has ravaged the town, killing everyone. A squad of soldiers happened upon it as we passed through the town, nothing had worked until they used the enchanted arrows."</p><p>"Tell me more about the abomination. What did it look like?"</p><p>Delilah interrupted the scout before he could speak, throwing her hands up into the air, "Oh, so when <em>I</em> tell you about the abomination, you only want to hear more about the little one I adopted, but when <em>he</em> tells you about it, suddenly it's all you want to hear about!"</p><p>"She Is <em>Not</em> Our Daughter!"</p><p>She stormed out of the room, too frustrated to keep speaking to him, "Guard! Inform everyone the royal family has an addition! Now!"</p><p>Shaking her head, Delilah walked back towards the infirmary where her two little ones would be, "Fuck."</p><p>The way back to the infirmary felt as it took three times as long to get back to, exhaustion settling onto her shoulder. The moon cast a pale light through the open windows, lighting the hallway. Delilah brought her hands up to her face, coming to a sudden stop. Pale grey skin, decorated with dark swirling shapes was all she could see. While she was a strong woman, she was also the only of her kind, not quite Hylian, and not exactly Twili.</p><p>Somewhere... in between.</p><p>And too strange for both.</p><p>"Mommy!" Dmitri slammed his little body into her legs, grinning up at her with his own strange golden yellow eyes, "Ceri wants to speak with you. It's about Link."</p><p>"Well," she said, picking up her son, "we can't keep them waiting now, can we?"</p><p>Dmitri giggled as Delilah brought him back into the infirmary where the old Hylian and Sheikah were waiting on them, Ceri laughing as Link twined her white hair through her pudgy little fingers.</p><p>"You've found yourself a little champion, my Queen," Ceri stated, passing the baby off to the Queen after she set Dmitri down.</p><p>"What do you mean by that."</p><p>"I mean," she gave the queen a pointed look, "that Link is the champion of Farore. She is destined to do great things. She is destined to rid our world we live in of evil. She is a tool of the goddess."</p><p>Delilah froze at that, looking down at the tiny Hylian, who looked up at her with such big, beautiful blue eyes. After all, her father made sure to teach her everything he could before he had disappeared.</p><p>"I can't allow any of this information to leave this room," Delilah stated, "If anyone found out, especially Baumas... she could turn the war."</p><p>"Speaking of King Baumas," Ceri wrung her hands, "I believe he has woken something up with this disastrous war of his. Something evil."</p><p>"Something like the Abominations?" Delilah asked.</p><p>"I haven't yet heard of them." Ceri said, "Sit down, explain."</p><p>And Delilah told her everything she could as her children fell asleep, one in her arms, one on a cot, a blanket thrown over him by the doctor.</p><hr/><p>The sun was just barely rising above the earth when the war meeting had finally finished. The morning was cool, leaving the stone hallways chilly. Guards stood at their stations still as statues, the news of the Kings and Queens latest quarrel had quickly made its way through the castle, as well as news of the newest addition. Everybody knew that King Baumas wouldn't be happy about it, <em>especially</em> after what had happened last time.</p><p>Baumas walked into the infirmary just as Delilah finished up with the adoption ritual. Ceri took a few steps away from the new mother and daughter, shaking the fussy magic off of her hands, and panted from the exertion the ritual had taken. The king's face shifted from pale through several shades of red.</p><p>"What have you done?!" he demanded to know.</p><p>"Ceri has offered to perform an ancient Sheikah adoption ritual, dear husband." Delilah said, looking down on him, "It means, dear husband, that the child is now mine by blood."</p><p>The once pure-blooded Hylian child now shared a bloodline with the young prince, obvious in the red streaks in her hair, and the thin red ring encircling baby blue eyes.</p><p>"I won't stand for this."</p><p>"Then sit."</p><p>The only noise in the silence was Links fussing. Baumas let out a long sigh as he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. The king, for once, looked exhausted, his shoulders dropped and his age finally showing on his face.</p><p>"I will never consider her to be mine," The king said, opening his eyes, finally relenting.</p><p>"And you never will, if I have my way."</p><p>Baumas finally turns and leaves the infirmary, leaving the group without a second look.</p><p>"That was... intense," Ceri said, giggling nervously.</p><p>"Really? I didn't notice. Dmitri, baby, wake up." Delilah gently shook her son's shoulder, waking him, "Meet your new little sister."</p><p>Dmitri sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.</p><p>"The baby?" he asked, yawning.</p><p>"Her name is Link, and she is very special, so we have to keep her extra safe." Delilah explained, "She's your little sister now. Do you want to hold her?"</p><p>"Yeah," Dmitri managed, his voice cracking from the overwhelming emotion of having someone smaller than him to protect, and the sheer exhaustion he was still feeling from the long night he had before, "'M gonna protect her forever."</p><p>Delilah helped settle Link in his arms, she was fast asleep so Delilah wasn't worried about her wiggling around or fussing while Dmitri held her. Ceri gently touched Delilah's arm, giving the Queen an excited smile.</p><p>"I've sent the guards to pick up a cradle to put in your room or Dmitri's." she explained, "I figured you wanted her close."</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>"And now we have to start planning the decorations for the celebration!" Ceri giggled and bounced away, "Oh, this is so exciting! I've always loved a good celebration. I'm thinking we should go with green, with... hmm... blue flowers? purple? Definitely something on the cooler spectrum."</p><p>Delilah groaned, wanting nothing more than to go to bed, but a Queen's duty was never finished.</p><hr/><p>The rhythmic <em>tap tap tapp</em>ing sound of a nail being hammered into a tree caught Midna's attention. Her young niece, Zelda, bumped into the back of her leg as she suddenly stopped. The group of soldiers surrounding the entrance of the tavern had just finished nailing a royal notice to the column holding up the overhang. One of the soldiers moved out of the way, and stood tall, looking as if he would rather be anywhere else but here.</p><p>"Attention citizens on Lurelin; The King has demanded all Mages to report to the castle. Thank you."</p><p>Zelda looked up to her aunt, worried, "Aunt Midna? Does that mean we need to go?"</p><p>"Unfortunately. Come on Zelda, we have to tell Rhoam." Midna said, curling her fingers around Zelda's when the little one reached up for her. The two made their way through the small town, ignoring the whispers, ignoring the looks the rest of the townspeople sent them. Soon, but not soon enough, their home came into view. Some days, Midna wondered just exactly what Rhoam was thinking when he built their house so close to the ocean, instead of staying in the small gulf where the rest of the town was.</p><p>And then she remembered what the townspeople were like when she and her sister had lived in the town when they were younger. No, she wouldn't force Zelda to go through what they went through. Besides, being further away meant that Zelda was more free to practice her magic without someone accusing them of trying to steal their soul, or hypnotize them into doing their chores.</p><p>Pushing open the door, Midna wiped off the red chips of old paint that clung to her hand, and called out for her brother-in-law, "Rhoam. We have a problem."</p><p>There was a bump and a clang from the kitchen, "What? What kind of problem? Are the children picking on Zelda? Gerudo's storming the town? What?"</p><p>"The king has demanded all magic users to make their way to the castle," Midna said, slumping onto the couch. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes, a headache started to form. Today was not her day.</p><p>"No, they can't take you," Rhoam said, rushing into the living room, knuckles turning white from how hard he was gripping his ladle, "They can't..."</p><p>"They will," Midna said, her voice cracking, "If I don't go, one of the townspeople will report me. The guards are keeping a log of who goes, and I'm sure they already know about Zelda and I. If I run, and never make it to the castle, they will know."</p><p>Rhoam slumped to the ground, "But... Zelda-"</p><p>"Will have to go. It's not fair, I know." Midna had a few choice words to say about the king, and his stupid war, but she wasn't going to risk her words getting out and possibly causing the execution of the last of her family.</p><p>"What's going to happen?" Zelda asked, looking at her aunt.</p><p>"We inform the guards and leave. If we're lucky, we may have time to say goodbye."</p><p>Rhoam slumped forwards, and covered his face with his free hand, "You two are the only family I have left. Midna, please, keep her safe."</p><p>"I promise," Midna said, then gave a hum of contemplation, "I'll inform the soldiers that we're going after dinner. I'm sure that they will be expecting us."</p><p>Rhoam could only nod and get back to finishing up dinner, and spend as much time as he could with his family. Dinner was a quiet affair, no one really in the mood to talk, and afterward, Rhoam put Zelda to bed, Midna telling the two she could go to the outpost by herself. Truthfully, Midna wanted a moment to herself to gather her thoughts and calm her feelings.</p><p>Gentle winds danced around her ankles and in her hair as she walked up to the outpost that had been built next to the entrance of the village. The guard on duty was nearly falling asleep in the chair, his feet propped up on the desk in front of him. Magic crackled mischievously around her fingers as she fought down a smirk. Pointing two fingers at the man, she quickly flicked them to point to the side, sending the man toppling out of his chair, giving him a nasty wake up call.</p><p>"Oh, my," Midna gasped as he quickly got up, "That looked like a nasty fall. Are you okay?"</p><p>"Wha- I- Yes ma'am!" the soldier saluted her, "What can I help you with tod-tonight?"</p><p>"I'm here about the post. My niece and I will be leaving for the castle." Midna explained, gesturing to the other flier nailed to the wall.</p><p>"Ah, of course. Midna, I assume? You need to fill out this paperwork, and the next caravan will be leaving midday tomorrow." The soldier handed her a clipboard of papers and a pencil, "That's when our squad will be heading back to the castle."</p><p>Midna nods, jotting hers and Zelda's name down, as well as filling out the rest of the information it asked for. She handed it back to him.</p><p>"Have a good night, ma'am!" the soldier called out as she headed back down the road, back towards her home.</p><p>"You as well."</p><p>Noon the next day came far too quickly for the trio, not nearly enough time to pack their things and say their goodbyes. With their backpacks and bags filled, Zelda and Midna made their way to the caravan of soldiers. The soldier that had spoken with Midna the previous night took their bags and stowed them away</p><p>"Hello again, ma'am, little ma'am," the soldier saluted them, "It will be roughly a four-month trip until we arrive."</p><p>Midna sighed, wishing desperately that there was a faster way to get there. Zelda gripped her hand tight as the caravan began to move.</p><p>"We'll be there soon, ladies!" A soldier cheered.</p><p>The next four months went by agonizingly slow. Midna was relieved when the castle finally came into view. Two more caravans filled with soldiers and a few civilians joined as they drew closer to the gate. Midna leaned her head out to look at the other civilians, it seemed like the majority of them were Sheikah's with the rare Hylian among them.</p><p>They passed through the gate and Midna tucked her head back in, pulling Zelda back into her seat when the girl stood to get a better look.</p><p>"We're nearly there!" Zelda whispered to her aunt.</p><p>"Yes, yes we are," Midna replied. She felt almost overwhelmed by the sheer size of the city. Shops and apartment buildings were built so close to each other that the majority of them shared walls. The main road itself was built in a spiral pattern leading up to the castle.</p><p>The caravans passed through another, smaller gate into a courtyard, the only building in the area was the stables. The road here was little more than two dirt lines where wheels had carved their path into, the carriages careful not to stray. They pulled up to stone stairs, and at the very top, Midna saw the queen.</p><p>"Auntie," Zelda looked up at Midna with wide eyes, "She looks like you."</p><p>Midna had never seen such a beautiful woman, the sun lighting her hair like fire, her deep red eyes like garnets embedded in a silver circlet. She had never met anyone who had looked like <em>her</em>. Midna's own eyes traced the dark swirls on the queen's skin, desperately wanting to trace them, to memorize them, wondering just how many of them curled in the same way as her own.</p><p>Zelda jabbed her in the side, "Aunt Midna, we're getting out now."</p><p>Her face flushed as she grabbed her bag and got out. She could feel the exact moment the queen laid her eyes on her. Midna and the other mages lined up for the Queen to inspect them, Zelda hiding behind her skirt.</p><p>"Greeting, Mages and magic users," The queen spoke slowly, deliberately, demanding their complete attention and accepting nothing less, "As you are aware, we are at war with the Gerudo's. We did not call you to fight in the war. Several months ago, Raoru village was attacked and slaughtered by Abominations. These... beasts can be harmed by nothing less than magic. Shortly after the town's slaughter, my men had captured the beast. You are needed to study it, and find its weak points, figure out what magic is strongest against it</p><p>"If you follow me, I will lead you to your laboratory, the observation room where the Abomination is currently being held, and where you will be residing while working here."</p><p>Midna felt a shiver of thrill run up her spine, unable to hold back her excited grin. Magic sparked at her fingertips at the mere thought of studying the abomination.</p><p>Delilah's eyes met Midna's, "I expect you to do your best. Follow me."</p><p>The group followed the Queen up the stairs, and into the castle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter was originally going to be 10k words long, lol<br/>I hope y'all like this one because the next one is going to be more interesting in my opinion. I hope y'all are ready for Urbosa and her situation! (and baby Ganon)<br/>And sorry this isn't very Link-centric right now! We should be seeing more of her once she gets older but this stuff sets up the important stuff for later.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Zelda groaned as Midna pushed her out of the door, the screeching coming from the Abomination cut off suddenly when the door shut behind her. She huffed and looked at the piece of paper Midna had given her, an assorted list of random things she was certain her aunt had only put down to get her out of the lab while the abomination was being fussy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She walked to her and Midna's room to retrieve a basket to put the items in. Taking another glance at the list, she wondered where she would even start to look for some of the things on here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokublin Guts, four Lizaflos tails... an ice keese heart? Endura carrots? Care and keeping of Lynels- okay, that one Zelda was certain Midna did not need for her test subject, but at least she knew that one would be in the library.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda quickly walked through the hallways of the castle, growing more and more frustrated the longer the library evaded her. Nearly two months they had been here now, and she still wasn't able to find her way through the maze-like castle. Aunt Midna was probably right, Zelda thought to herself, maybe she did spend too much time studying in the labs, and not enough time getting to know her environment. This was Hyrule's capital city, not a small town off the back roads of the countryside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>High arching windows revealed a courtyard in a spot Zelda had never seen before. It looked like a miniature paradise, small fruit trees grew among berry bushes and lush grass, and, oddly enough, a few training dummies. It was a wonder that she hadn't discovered one of these mini paradises before. Memories after memories of her refusing to leave Midna's side these last two months hit her hard, reminding her just why she hadn't found one yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking in, she breathed in a deep sigh, she closed her eyes as she stepped into the warm sunlight. For a moment, she was able to pretend that she was back in the woods of Lurelin, setting frog traps and searching for the perfect flowers for flower crowns, or the plants that Midna liked to experiment with, making all sorts of potions, some successful ones, most failures. For a moment, she could pretend that she could hear the crunching of dead leaves underneath deer hooves, or foxes pouncing after rabbits. For a moment, she could almost hear her father calling her for dinner, the distant crashing of waves against the shores guiding her back home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The feeling of home cracked and shattered as she heard bare feet racing towards the pocket paradise. Opening her eyes, she dove for the shadows, wrapping them around her hiding her from unwanted eyes. A boy not much younger than her ran right past her giving her no indication that he saw her. There wasn't a pause in his motions as he drew a training sword out of one of the fallen logs and began attacking a dummy. Zelda watched with wide eyes as the dummy came to life, swinging its own wooden sword at the boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy's shoulders tensed. A group of soldiers walking in a protective formation around the king paused as the king stopped to watched the boy. It was only now that Zelda realized that this must be Prince Dmitri. She pulled the shadows tighter around her, praying to the goddess that neither of them would notice her. She shivered as she noticed the king held no warmth in his eyes for his son.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shadows relaxed with her relief when the king moved on, leaving their sight quickly.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Golden eyes met ruby red. "You can come out now, Father won't be back," Dmitri said, seeing right through her shadows as the dummy stilled and slumped over, "Are you Zelda? Mom talks about your auntie a lot. What are you doing over here, aren't the labs on the other side of the castle?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aunt Midna sent me on an important errand for her work," Zelda sniffed, frowning. She stood, brushing off her skirts, "Not that I can tell you anything about it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, is that why you're hiding in here?" Dmitri asked, his face taking on a mischievous grin, "Or did you get lost?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda flushed and turned, her skirts fluttering around her ankles, "I don't have to talk to you!" The castle stone floor was frigid compared to the warm grass, the shock of it making Zelda shiver, "I have things to do, stuff to find." She held up the list, emphasizing her point, "I'm *very* busy right now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last thing she expected, however, was for the prince to follow her and snatch the list out of her hand, "Let me help. I know this castle better than anyone. We can get this done quickly." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anyways, I'm Dmitri. You don't act like the other kids that play with me." Dmitri said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm Zelda, and we're Twili, we're not supposed to be like other kids. We're better than that." Zelda said, sighing as she watched the prince read over the list, taking over where they were supposed to be going, "At least, that's what my aunt says. Well, she also says just don't get caught, so." she trailed off, unsure of what Dmitri wanted from her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So what do you like to do in your free time?" Dmitri asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I read a lot, or help Aunt Midna with her experiments."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cool." Dmitri gently grabbed her wrist, "So, why did your Aunt kick you out of the lab?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Excuse me?" Zelda bristled, narrowing her eyes at the prince, watching him as he hastily put his hands up and fumble his words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, sorry! Mom talks about Midna a lot, and Midna talks about you more. Mom thinks it's adorable how you refuse to leave Midna's side in... in the quest for knowledge, despite the dangers." Dmitri grinned, "I just wanted to know what made Midna finally push you out of the labs today."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda watched him for a moment, waiting for him to taunt her about how Midna shoved her out so coldly, for him to act just like the other kids in her village. But the maliciousness never came, and he waited patiently for her to answer, probably not wanting to truly push her if she decided not to answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The prince was a weird boy, Zelda decided.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, well... So it happened like this..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Midna stood hunched over a table, writing a list of random things down quickly, adding a few things that she was absolutely certain her niece wouldn't be able to find inside the castle. Zelda was a determined and very curious girl, wanting to know how every little thing worked, how it affected its environment, and Midna knew that Zelda was desperate to learn as much as she could about the abomination.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Midna also knew that the Abomination was something unnatural, she could taste it in the air around the feathery little bastard. Its many eyes always seeing, always watching, waiting for an opening to get out of its cell. The thick reinforced glass was horribly scratched and began to crack, it was only a matter of time before it broke and Zelda could not be in here when it did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Zelda, I need you to do something very important for me, okay?" Zelda perked up from her stool she was sitting on, her papers quickly abandoned as Midna handed her the list, "I have to have these things before we can continue to experiment on the monster."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda opened her mouth to argue but was quickly silenced with a look, "Zelda, I'm not asking." She held up the list, "Please."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Throwing her head back, Zelda groaned and took the list, "Fine," She looked into Midna's eyes with a very unimpressed look, "But I'm not happy about it." She slipped off the stool and out the door, closing it gently behind her so not to disturb Midna's co-worker or the test subject.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Midna leaned against the desk and sighed, rubbing her eyes, "That girl is going to be the death of me someday, I swear."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pola chuckled, "She's incredibly bright. Does she intend to become a scientist like you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Most likely," Midna said, walking up to the thick glass separating her, and the beak-less birdlike monster. The thing came up to barely knee height, its crest standing tall at attention and every single one of its eyes open and looking right at her, unblinking. She sneered in disgust as it screeched at her, massive talons scratching into the stone underneath it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What I wouldn't give to open it up," she muttered to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well," Polas started, pushing their glasses up, "There's been talk in the taverns. More and more of the abominations have been spotted. I know that we haven't caught another one yet, but..." They gestured to a metal table in the center of the room, leather straps attached to it, "I might have a family recipe that would allow us to operate on it without killing it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Midna raised an eyebrow, "It's worth a shot," she pursed her lips, "We'll have to keep it from opening its stitches afterward though."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Perfect time to find out about its healing process."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'll have to get this approved."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Polas laughed, "As if the Queen would tell you no! You know you're her favorite."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Midna flushed, and turned away from her co-worker with a pout, "You get started on that recipe, I'll begin filling out the paperwork.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Midna watched as Polas quickly threw in the ingredients for the sedative into a mortar with all the ease of someone who could probably make it in their sleep. Once the mixture was more paste-like, they began to water it down and transfer half of it into a large rectangular glass pan, laid a slab of meat into it, and rubbed the rest of the sedative into the meat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Setting the timer for half an hour," Midna stated, activating a rune on the wall as Polas washed their hands, "Sweet Hylia, I can't believe this was approved."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not," Polas smirked, drying their hands, "The Queen seems very interested in what our resident Twili mage can do. You aren't very common, after all."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Midna rolled her eyes and turned away from her menace of a colleague as they laughed, "Has anyone ever told you that you're a nightmare, Polas?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not since I got here!" Blue specks of dust floated down to the bottom of the painted hourglass. Polas sobered after a few minutes, "Her marriage is magically binding, Midna. Even if she was half as fond of you as you are of her, she wouldn't be able to have you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All Midna had the energy for was a quiet "I know, Polas."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence reigned between the two, only broken by the screeching of the Abomination.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's not happy with him, y'know." Polas said with a faux cheer as if they had gone back to teasing Midna, giving her an already solved riddle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Midna frowned, a hot ugly feeling boiling uncomfortably in her stomach. The monarchs hatred of each other was a well-known fact all across Hylia, even if they didn't start out that way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We should kill him." Polas said, giving Midna no time to react as the timer went off, and they got back to work, "One serving of medicated raw meat, coming right up! Oh man, I'm so excited to cut this thing open!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Midna moved mechanically, sterilizing the table, then moving on to her tools, completely blindsided by what Polas had dared to speak out loud, and yet...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A gentle heat warmed her chest as she fantasized about what could be. Of sharp teeth and gentle hands, of whispered confessions and the bloodthirsty mayhem she wants to inflict on the king, but</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's treason," she said, scalpel in her hand and the Abomination strapped to the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Polas blinked slowly at her, lips widening into an amused smirk, "We already have permission to cut the bastard up, Midna. Chop chop!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The abomination was bigger than she had expected, its crest just longer than her forearm and its talons longer than her fingers. It had no beak, just small sharp teeth that unevenly lined the entrance of its mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"First incision," Midna stated, pressing the scalpel just underneath where its eyes stopped and imagined it was King Baumas as she brought it all the way down to where she estimated its Pubis bone to be. The horrendous smell of rotting meat burned her nose, black ooze bubbling and spilling out of the cut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fascinating," Polas muttered, writing down their observations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was when Midna lifted her scalpel that the Abomination had stopped breathing with a slight wheeze and rattle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shit, it's dead." Midna said, frowning, and then sighed, there was no point in stopping now, "Second incision." she made the second incision perpendicular to the first, right across its stomach, and pinned the flesh back so it would stay out of her way as she looked inside of it. The black ooze seemed to settle for a moment, but the smell seemed to become worse and worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bowl and suction," Midna stated, pulling the cart closer to her and suctioned the ooze away. She paused as the guts of the Abomination finally came into view.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sweet Hylia."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking at the blacked, molding, and decaying guts, Midna could confidently say that the Abominations were unnatural and downright offensive. These were creatures that were not born but made.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Midna!" Polas jerked her away from the creature as it began to smoke and melt, the black ooze eating everything in its path.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, goddess."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Midna, how did the operation go?" Ceri flagged down the frazzled Twili woman, "I'm quite excited to hear about what you've discovered."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, Ceri," Midna paused, her polite smile faltering, "About that..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ceri could sense that what Midna was going to say wasn't going to be good news. She squared her shoulders and gave Midna a reassuring smile, "Why don't we go to my room, and talk over food."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Midna gave the older woman a much more stressed, but much more genuine smile. "Thank you, I'd love to join you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ceri links her arm around Midna's and tugs her along, "I saw Dmitri with your little Zelda earlier today. I'm glad she's starting to come out of the lab more. Or was that your doing?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I had to kick her out. The glass is starting to crack, and we didn't want her to be in there during the surgery. You said she was with Dmitri? I'm honestly surprised." Midna glanced at Ceri.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah yes, from what I understand, he was keeping her from something. Well, here we are, home sweet home." the sheikah woman pressed her hand into a worn spot on the wooden door, a faint golden glow pulsed and the door swung open, "Now, tell me what happened."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We started off by drugging the creature's food," Midna went off to explain, telling Ceri what exactly they had done to prep for the surgery and what tools they had used, the older woman taking notes as Midna talked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was when we cut it open that everything seemed to go sideways. Its organs..." Midna frowned, looking down at her hands, "They were further along in a stage of decay that shouldn't have been possible for a living creature. Its insides were nearly completely liquefied."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, goddess..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The subject didn't survive the surgery. Not long after we opened its body began to smoke, and melt. Unfortunately, the only thing left of it afterward was sludge and bone." Midna worried at her lower lip, wondering if she should continue and tell Ceri more, but... She shuddered and looked at her tea, wanting to forget the entire experience.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I see. I want to thank you and your team for your efforts in the matter. I'm sure we can put what we had learned from it to good use." Ceri reached across the table and clasped her hand around Midna's, "And Midna, don't worry about the Abomination. I'm certain that we can retrieve more. Unfortunately, it seems as if their numbers are rising. It shouldn't be too difficult to find another one for research."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Besides," Ceri said as a knock sounded at the door, "I think Delilah would be delighted to hear about what you've learned."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Midna sat up straight as Ceri opened the door, the Queen walking in with her newest addition on her hip, and her oldest following her in, Zelda hot on his heels debating why her favorite book was much better than his favorite book.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So if you had to be reincarnated into the Legend of Zelda verse, who would you be?<br/>Personally, I'd like to be an unknown Gerudo.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>